The present invention relates to an electronic system comprising a set of electronic devices. Each electronic device comprises a memory and a communication module for communicating with one or more other devices of the set. The system comprises at least one module for verifying the compatibility of each device with the other complementary device(s) with which said device is adapted to communicate, and at least one module for generating at least one deviation indicator when an incompatibility is detected between two devices.
The present invention also relates to an electric circuit breaker comprising a triggering unit and one such electronic system.
The present invention also relates to a method for generating at least one deviation indicator for an electronic device when an incompatibility with at least one other device of an electronic system is detected.
The present invention also relates to a computer program product comprising software instructions which, when executed by a computer, implement such a generating method.
The invention in particular relates to the field of systems for communicating products, which are becoming increasingly modular in order to meet users' flexibility needs, in which the communicating products are regularly updated, in particular based on user requirements. It is then necessary to verify the compatibility of the communicating products of a same system, in order to be able to manage any incompatibility issues between two respective communicating products.
A system of the aforementioned type is known from document US 2006/0130073 A1. The system comprises a first device equipped with a first processor and a first memory and a second device equipped with a second processor and a second memory. The second device is a device for controlling the first device, the second memory comprising a driver for controlling the first device, and a database comprising a driver identification number, as well as an identification number for application software stored in the first memory.
The second processor is adapted for comparing said identification numbers in order to detect any incompatibility and, if necessary, is adapted to launch an update of the software requiring it. The information relative to the identification of the different software, in order to determine the respective versions, is centralized in the database and stored in the second memory. It can be sent to the first processor so that if applicable, it compares the identification numbers itself.
However, the compatibility verification within such a system is relatively complex, in particular when a new device is added with the necessary update to the centralized database.